Los 13 del 3M
by Cris Snape
Summary: Diciembre del 2002. El Metro Mágico sufre un terrible accidente que cuesta la vida a trece personas. Esta es la historia personal de cada uno de ellos. Magia Hispanii. Regalo de cumpleaños para Sorg-esp.


**LOS 13 DEL 3M**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling. La Magia Hispanii existe gracias Sorg-esp y todos los que poco a poco nos hemos ido embarcando en esta aventura._

_Quiero dedicar este fic a __**Sorg-esp **__porque es su cumpleaños y se lo merece. Gracias por crear este maravilloso universo. Espero que el regalito te agrade. Lleva mucho tiempo rondando por mi cabeza, pero hasta hoy no se me había ocurrido la idea de este prólogo._

_Si queréis saber exactamente de qué va la cosa, os recomiendo que leáis el capítulo titulado __**"La Bruja de la Foto" **__del fic __**"CONGRATULATIONS" **__de Sorg-esp. No tiene desperdicio._

* * *

**1**

**Francisco **

—Si se encasquilla, tendremos un disgusto.

—No seas terco, Gastón. No se va a encasquillar.

El brujo no respondió. Tenía el ceño fruncido y los ojos pegados en la negrura del túnel. Hubo un tiempo durante el cual Paco admiró la sabiduría del viejo maquinista, pero a esas alturas pensaba que ya iba siendo hora de que se jubilara. ¿Cuántos años tendría? ¿Cien? Gastón había sido muy bueno en su trabajo, pero debía permitir que su puesto fuera ocupado por alguien más joven y capaz.

—La palanca no va bien, Paco.

—Déjame a mí, hombre.

Gastón exageraba, sin duda alguna. Él era mucho más joven y fuerte y tenía mejores reflejos, así que apartó al anciano brujo de su puesto y tiró de la palanca. Efectivamente, estaba atascada.

—¿Qué demonios…? Tenemos que parar.

El viejo no dijo nada. Tampoco hizo falta. Ambos sabían que no les daría tiempo. Lo inevitable estaba a punto de ocurrir.

* * *

**2**

**Alba**

—No te preocupes, cariño. El pediatra ha dicho que está todo bien.

Hacía frío. Ángela empujaba el carrito de bebé con una mano mientras hablaba por teléfono con su marido. La niña estaba enferma y, aunque en el hospital les habían asegurado que no tenía nada grave, Óscar insistió para que la llevaran a su pediatra muggle de confianza.

—Te tengo que dejar. Voy a coger el metro y seguramente me quede sin cobertura. No vemos en un ratito.

Ángela colgó el teléfono y se dispuso a bajar las escaleras que tenía enfrente. Le sorprendió que un hombre la ayudara y se lo agradeció con una sonrisa. Cuando cinco minutos después descubrió que él también tomaba el 3M, no pudo evitar sentarse a su lado en el vagón.

—Hay mucho trajín esta tarde.

—La gente quiere hacer sus últimas compras navideñas —El hombre señaló a su hija con un gesto—. ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene?

—Seis meses.

* * *

**3**

**Gustavo**

—Seis meses.

Asintió. La niña tenía el pelo negro, dormía apaciblemente y estaba muy regordeta. Le recordó a Rocío cuando era pequeña y sintió como nuevamente se le hacía un nudo en la garganta. La sensación de que estaba perdiendo el tiempo se instauró en su pecho. Pero, ¿cómo cambiar? Gustavo sabía que ya era tarde para intentar recuperar a su familia.

—¿Usted tiene hijos?

La mujer tenía ganas de hablar. Sin duda era la clase de persona que cotorreaba sin descanso y que no tardaba nada en entablar conversación con un desconocido. Ciertamente él había sido amable, pero no estaba seguro de querer seguir con la charla. No cuando le había hecho esa pregunta.

Por suerte, no tuvo tiempo de responder. Un chaval acababa de pasar junto a ellos con un cigarrillo en la mano y la ceniza había caído sobre la mantita que envolvía a la pequeña bebé.

—¡Eh, tú! ¡Ten más cuidado!

* * *

**4**

**Hugo **

Putos muermos. ¿Es que no podían dejarle fumar tranquilo? Bastante tenía con aguantar a sus padres durante todo el puñetero día como para que unos desconocidos vinieran a echarle la bronca. Ni que hubiera tirado la ceniza aposta, joder.

Podría haber mandado a esa tiparraca a la mierda, pero no merecía la pena ni tomarse la molestia. Se alejó de ellos dando grandes zancadas hasta llegar al otro extremo del vagón, rumiando su mala suerte. ¿Por qué no podía tener una tarde tranquilita, sin gente coñazo que fuera a molestarle?

Justo cuando pensaba que la cosa no podía ir a peor, vio a la chica de sus sueños. Tenía el pelo rojo y los ojos azules y llevaba un par de años apuntada a una agencia de modelos. Seguro que no tardaría en ser muy famosa y, mientras tanto, él podía seguir intentando tirársela. Era lo más normal entre jóvenes. ¿Cierto?

—Hola, Aitana. ¿Puedo sentarme?

* * *

**5**

**Aitana**

—No.

No se tomó la molestia de ser amable. Conocía a Hugo desde la escuela primaria y siempre había sido un vago y un imbécil. Sin duda, era capaz de relacionarse con tipos infinitamente mejores que él. Como los que fueron a la fiesta de aquel fin de semana, sin ir más lejos. Hombres ricos y que podrían abrirle muchas puertas en el mundo de la moda.

Aitana sabía que debía hacer muchos sacrificios si quería triunfar, pero estaba dispuesta a cualquier cosa. Quería salir de su barrio mediocre, dejar atrás a la pandilla de fracasados que la rodeaban y fraguarse un futuro mejor, con gente que mereciera la pena.

Ansiosa por perder de vista a Hugo, pasó al vagón de al lado y localizó un sitio libre junto a una anciana de pelo blanco. Frente a ellas, otra señora portaba una decimonónica trompetilla y agarraba su bolso con fuerza.

—Ya tengo la poción lista.

* * *

**6**

**Gertrudis**

—Pues menos mal, Pilar. Este reuma me va a matar.

—¡Ay, hija! Y si no nos mata el reuma nos matará otra cosa.

—Sí. El traqueteo de este tren, por ejemplo.

—No seas exagerada. A mí el tren me gusta.

Pilarita y sus gustos raros. Siempre fue una mujer excéntrica que huía de los convencionalismos. ¿En qué cabeza cabía preferir el tren mágico antes que la escoba voladora? No era como si se quejara del metro, pero el pasado era una cosa que recordaba con gran nostalgia.

Se llevó un buen sobresalto cuando a Pilar se le cayó la trompetilla. La pobre estaba más sorda que una tapia e iba a todos sitios con ese mamotreto. Temió tener que agacharse a recogerla, pero un joven mal vestido les echó una mano. Nunca se había fiado de los chicos con pintas, pero aquel no parecía malo del todo. Sólo necesitaba cortarse el pelo y vestirse mejor.

* * *

**7**

**Rubén**

Aquellas ancianas le recordaban a su abuela, quien había muerto ese mismo verano. Rubén se había sentido devastado y la echaba muchísimo de menos puesto que, desde que podía recordar, siempre habían estado juntos. Sus padres murieron en un accidente de tráfico cuando era muy pequeño y su abuela lo había cuidado desde entonces. Nunca le había faltado de nada y, aunque en los últimos tiempos habían discutido un montón porque a la pobrecita no le gustaban las decisiones que estaba tomando, siempre estuvieron muy unidos.

Después de ayudar a las ancianas con el chisme aquel, volvió a su lugar. Le gustaba viajar de pie, junto a la puerta y mirando hacia afuera. Aunque intentó no prestarle demasiada atención, se percató de que una mujer con dos críos se alejaba instintivamente de él mientras un hombre se ponía delante como si quisiera protegerles.

Idiotas. Rubén odiaba que la gente reaccionara así, pero no pensaba cambiar.

* * *

**8**

**Manuel**

A Manuel le gustaba que las cosas se hicieran siempre correctamente. Era un maniático del orden y la perfección y odiaba encontrarse con tipos como aquel chico. ¿Acaso no podía vestirse como un ser civilizado? Maldito perroflauta de las narices.

Miró a su mujer y a sus hijos. Eran todo lo que había deseado desde siempre. Su esposa era inteligente y muy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa que se propusiera. Entre los dos estaban criando a dos niños maravillosos que seguramente llegarían muy lejos. Se sentía orgulloso de ellos y de sus logros y, una vez comprendió que el delincuente no iba a hacerles nada, se dedicó a observarlos.

Eran perfectos. Los tres. Lo que más quería en el mundo. Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por protegerlos de todo y de todos. Para siempre y de cualquier amenaza.

—¿De verdad cenaremos en casa de los abuelos?

—Sí, hijo.

—¿Y Papá Noel nos llevará regalos?

Manuel sonrió.

* * *

**9**

**Manu**

—Seguro que sí. ¿Sí?

Manu se moría de ganas porque papá le dijera que sí. Si había una cosa genial en el mundo eran los regalos. Y el quidditch, claro. Aunque el abuelo siempre le decía que tenía que trabajar en el Ministerio de Magia, él tenía claro que iba a ser el mejor buscador de todos los tiempos.

—¡Manu! ¡Mira!

Miriam, quien había estado muy tranquila hasta entonces, le dio un codazo. Se sintió un poco molesto, pero su hermana señalaba a alguien con el dedo.

¡Por la escoba de Juan Bargota! ¡Si era Alex Arizmendi! ¡Su jugador de quidditch favorito!

—¡Mamá, mamá! ¡Mira, mamá!

—Niños. Señalar con el dedo es de mala educación.

—¡Es _Él_! ¡Es genial! ¡El mejor! ¡De mayor quiero ser como él! ¿Puedo pedirle un autógrafo?

—Pues claro que no.

—¡Jope, mamá!

—No puedes ir por ahí molestando a la gente.

—Pero mamá…

—Y no hay más que hablar. ¡Chitón!

* * *

**10**

**Alex**

—Vaya, vaya, hermanito. Así que causas furor entre los niños pequeños.

—Ya ves.

—¿Te das cuenta de todo lo que te estás perdiendo? Si no te hubiera dado por echarte novia, en lugar de los niños te perseguirían las mujeres.

—No seas tonto, anda.

—Soy realista.

Alex miró a los niños. Nunca le habían agradado demasiado, pero de un tiempo a esta parte estaba empezando a cambiar de opinión. Y quizá no era el lugar ni el momento, pero sintió el impulso de contarle aquello a su hermano.

—Voy a pedirle a Irina que se case conmigo.

—No sé por qué no me sorprende.

—Le he comprado un anillo. Después de Navidad, la llevaré a París y se lo pediré.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Pues claro.

—Bueno, pues tú sabrás lo que haces. Aunque no veo la necesidad de tanta parafernalia para echarte la soga al cuello.

—Idiota. Oye, tío. ¿Esa no es tu amiguita la auror?

* * *

**11**

**Eva**

Pablo le alzó una mano y ella correspondió al saludo. Lo conoció en Picos de Europa, pero no estrechó su relación con él hasta que entraron en la Academia de Aurores. Pablo había abandonado al comenzar su segundo curso, incapaz de soportar la presión a la que les sometían los profesores.

Era un buen tipo. Simpático, guapo y bastante mujeriego también. Y a Eva no le gustaban los mujeriegos. Sabía perfectamente lo que una podía esperar de ellos y prefería mantenerse lo más lejos posible.

Consultó la hora. Para no variar, llegaba tarde al trabajo. Temía que SuperLópez fuera a echarle la bronca y la amonestara. Incluso era posible que le encasquetara la guardia de Nochebuena, esa que ninguno de sus compañeros quería hacer. Lamentó su mala suerte y apenas fue capaz de reaccionar cuando le dieron un golpe al pasar por su lado.

Sólo pudo ver a una mujer que iba al siguiente vagón.

* * *

**12**

**Rosalía**

No podía ser él. No podía tener tan mala suerte. No después de tantos años.

Sólo esperaba que no la hubiera visto. No se sentía con fuerzas para enfrentarlos, ni a él ni al pasado. Quizá su comportamiento no había sido el adecuado y su madre tenía razón cuando le reprochaba que hubiera abandonado el pueblo como una cobarde y sin dar explicaciones. Entonces hizo lo que creyó mejor para todos, aunque bien es cierto que a veces se sabía equivocada.

¿Y si daba media vuelta e iba a su encuentro? ¿Y si le saludaba y le invitaba a un café? ¿Y si le contaba la verdad?

El tiempo vivido junto a él fue maravilloso y era fácil fantasear con un futuro perfecto. Sin embargo, no era tan fácil luchar contra el miedo y la vergüenza y no se movió de donde estaba. A su edad, le resultaría prácticamente imposible convertirse en una mujer valiente.

* * *

**13**

**Filipe**

Debía estar muy cansado porque creía haber visto a Rosalía. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde aquel verano en Galicia, pero recordaba como si fuera ayer todo lo vivido a su lado.

Estaba sentada un poco más adelante, ataviada con un abrigo oscuro y con el pelo recogido en una sencilla coleta. Filipe pensó que sólo era alguien que se parecía mucho a ella, pero cuando alzó la vista y clavó sus ojos negros en él, no le cupo la menor duda.

¿Qué hacer? Se sentía demasiado consternado como para pensar con claridad y, sin embargo, cuando ella se puso en pie para desaparecer nuevamente de su vida, tomó la determinación de seguirla. No sabía lo que le diría una vez la tuviera delante, pero tenía claro que había muchas cosas que debían decirse.

Aunque no fueran los mismos de antes e ignorara qué había sido de ella en los últimos treinta años, tenían que hablar.

* * *

_Y hasta aquí la breve presentación de "Los 13 del 3M". Espero que os haya gustado y sintáis curiosidad por leer más. No sé cuándo colgaré el primer capítulo porque el prólogo ha llegado antes de lo que yo pensaba, sobre todo gracias a Sorg-esp. Espero que hayas pasado un buen día y que te haya gustado este pequeño obsequio. _

_Besetes y hasta pronto._


End file.
